Imperfect Harmony
by Harmony And Chaos
Summary: Naruto/Hinata Oneshot. She was the moon, he was the sun . Opposites yet alike. Is there such thing as love between them?


**Title:** Imperfect Harmony

**Author: **Harmony and Chaos

**Rating:** K+ (I think)

**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway own anything of Naruto the manga. That means I don't have rights to Hinata or Naruto. Those rights belong to their rightful owner(s) and I hope nobody sues me because all I have is a moldy cookie… DON"T SUE, I'M POOR, SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

**Imperfect Harmony**

She was shy and quiet, the moon hiding behind clouds. On the other hand, he was outgoing and brash, the sun personified. She was not noticeable to people, yet everyone recognized his presence. She tranquil and calm and he full of passion and fervour. Their personality was as different as night and day.

She watched him clearly throughout all these years with her lavender-white eyes. She saw his failures and accomplishments. She saw his love to Konoha and his friends. She had seen and felt his pain underneath the mask of happiness and cheerfulness. It pained her sometimes knowing that she will never be anything more than being his comrade, but she had always berated herself for those moments of weakness and selfishness. Who was she to say anything about that? He was strong, so resilient at times, that it astounded her. Yet she was weak, and the weak do not deserve nor dare to hope to be beside the strong. And so she looked with her lavender-white eyes, in the background. Never to be seen as anything else.

He watched her secretly with his vibrant blue eyes. He saw her strong and not so strong moments (not that there were much). He saw how she silently pushed herself to be stronger yet scolding herself for how pathetic she is. He does not know why she would believe those lies, but she did. He saw through the mask of frailty and saw someone as fierce as a tiger and as vivid as a sunset. It frightened him sometimes how much he cared for her, but he could not alter himself. It was constant and never changing. He always thought that he was not worthy of being anything else other that her friend, perhaps not even that. He was the village's outcast and exile, while she was the eldest daughter of the famous and illustrious Hyūga clan. She was royalty in her own rights and he is a mere soldier that could be replaced easily.

They both are different yet quite similar. They both wish to be for acknowledgement and to prove themselves. People belittled them both, he because he contained a demon and her because of her kindness and gentle traits that people perceived as fragile and pitiable. She was the clan's greatest shame while he was the village's greatest fear. Despite the obstacles in front of them though, they had persevered. Running through the dangers, conquering their fears, and most of all, realizing their strengths and weaknesses.

Then one day, while he was drunk on the courage and pride of finishing an important mission, he had confessed his feelings. He did not know what he had said; the even blurring in his mind already, but inside he was mortified. How could he ruin their fragile friendship like this? Why did he have to open his big mouth? He did not regret many things in life, but this he did. He strengthened his mind waiting for the rejection that would come with a stinging slap or other bodily harm.

She was just enjoying the day in her apartment, after moving out of the Hyūga compound not long ago after she became jounin. Then he came bursting in and told her how he felt towards her. Whether it was the truth or just lies, she knows not. She did not know what had come over him. She was surprised, but some part of her was always wishing for something like this to happen. Yet she prepared herself for the laughter that would come after, telling her it was all a joke that he had pulled. Yet she did not expect him to slouch his shoulder, walk gloomily out of her apartment the exact opposite of how he came in, bursting with energy and pride in the beginning. She did not know what to expect, so she ran after him. She sprinted after him wanting to tell him of her feelings, not caring if his confession was genuine or false, just wanting to relieve herself of this burden in her heart.

And they came into an understanding that they had misread each other that fateful day. They were stunned at the fact that the other reciprocated their feelings. Finally, the realization blossomed in both their chests that they were in love with each other. And that my dear friends, is how their story went. Of course, their relationships had bumps, but then again, whose doesn't?

She was serene. He was passionate. Her eyes a soft gentle lavender, and his a brilliant and striking blue. She the moon and he the sun. Yin and yang, darkness and light. They could not have been any more different yet anymore similar. You would think they lived in chaos or balance. Yet they existed in imperfect harmony. A perfect example of an oxymoron.

* * *

**Author's Note: All right, this is my first crack at writing a fanfic. I am really hoping on some constructive criticisms and pointers. If you see any mistakes whatsoever, please point them out so that you won't have to read a bad quality fanfic. I know the ending was a bit rushed and all, but I am really sleepy and out of ideas. (Sorry for the disappointments, TT_TT) This was not really focused on the storyline, so please excuse me. Also, I apologize in advance for any OOCs in there! Thank you for reading this and I hope that you'll review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
